Doc and Missus
by Bunnie24
Summary: After Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane is working late hours, Mrs. Crane decides to take the night into her own hands


She checked herself over once against in the mirror; her red hair was in beautiful and luscious curls and her face was bare of any make up.

Jackie grabbed for the bottle of her so called 'perfume' and sprayed it across her body; she knew exactly what she was doing—but the price was ever so worth it.

The light shining from Crane's office shadowed throughout the house and Jackie was becoming concerned and irritated at the same time that it was pushing one in the morning on a Tuesday and he still hadn't come to bed yet.

But that all was going to change.

Jackie cleared her throat as she walked down the hallway and right towards Crane's office where he was; at his desk, looking over papers; becoming irritated himself.

The door slightly opened as the eerie noise got Crane's attention and looked up to see Jackie there in her Victoria's Secret nightgown and matching night robe.

Crane looked back down at his finances from his 'nightly runs' as he continued to feel Jackie's peering eyes on him.

"Jon, are you coming to bed soon?" Jackie asked in a soothing yet seductive voice.

Crane shook his head "No, baby…I've got to figure out what happened with the Bank Robbery money." He spoke softly, not even looking up.

Jackie sighed "Oh, okay then…goodnight." She spoke, turning around and smirking to herself as she walked back towards her bedroom.

It didn't take long for the scent of Jackie's perfume to fill his office; Crane took one sniff and dropped his papers immediately.

Crane tried to get a hold of himself only it was too late; he looked down at his member to see himself already fully erect.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked.

Jackie took her robe off, getting ready to hop into bed; she knew that when Crane was ready he would storm into the room and pounce.

But this was a record.

The bedroom door shot open as Crane came through, he shut the door and locked it so the peering 5-year old eyes of Julian Crane wouldn't see; like last time.

"I hate you!" he muttered, speed walking towards Jackie as he pushed her down on the bed with him on top of her.

Jackie giggled as Crane fell on top of her giggling as well as he moved a bit of hair from her face before inhaling the scent of the perfume on her neck and hair.

The smell of the Victoria's Secret scent that was on her flesh was his favorite, and she knew it; he also knew that she knew it which sucked for him because it was his Kryptonite.

"Love Spell," he whispered "…did you get yourself the whole collection today?" he asked her.

"Yes." Jackie whispered.

Crane smiled "You used my credit card…didn't you?" he asked her.

Jackie giggled "Yes, I did." She whispered to him again.

"Are you satisfied?" Crane asked her.

Jackie nodded "Yes—are you?" she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Crane moaned as he pulled away from the kiss "So what's it going to be tonight; hair pulling? Leather whips? Me whispering sweet nothings into those precious ears of those?" he asked her.

Jackie shook her head "No-no hair pulling…I got my hair all done up for you!" she spoke softly; almost seducing him.

"Hair tugging, then?" he asked sarcastically.

Jackie giggled "What's the difference?" she asked him.

Crane shrugged his shoulders "I don't know." He confessed.

Jackie smiled "How about we do some legitimate baby making?" she asked him, stroking the collar of his shirt.

Crane was taken aback "…okay, so you're ready for spawn number two?" he asked.

"Yes. Now that I have my nursing degree…I'm set." She spoke, kissing him once again while beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Crane rubbed his cheek against hers as his hands began to stroke the sides of her body and stopping at her waist before taking Jackie by surprise and scooping her up in his arms.

Jackie giggled as Crane laid her against the pillow and took off his shirt before throwing it in a general direction.

"Why do you do this to me?" Crane asked, leaning in to kiss Jackie's pale neck.

Jackie smiled 'Do what?" she asked.

Crane looked down at her "Drive me crazy."

"You're already crazy!" Jackie remarked, pulling him in for another kiss.

Crane smiled as he continued to kiss her "Yeah—but Arkham can't fix this one." He whispered, letting his hand ride up the skirt of her gown.

Jackie looked at Crane, her eyes hungry for his touch as her hands reached down to his pants; giving him a quick grab before beginning to unbuckle his belt.

Crane smiled as they looked into each other's eyes; Jackie moved her hands up slowly as he breathing became hallow while she reached up to Crane's glasses.

"Dr. Crane…" she whispered.

Jackie took off Crane's glasses and placed them on her night stand before going back to Crane's pants.

"Nurse Crane…" Crane whispered back to her as he pulled off her undergarments.

Jackie closed her eyes as Crane's masculine hand stroked her thigh; Crane took in the scent once again that made his body ache for Jackie, making him become impatient as each moment went by.

Crane looked down at Jackie as her eyes opened and looked back at him once again before unbuttoning his slacks and leaning in to kiss him; taunting him for all it was worth.

She took her time as her hand reached into his hands and stroked him softly; her touch seduced him even more as he closed his eyes and moaned; not letting anything be held back.

Jackie pulled herself closer to him as she kissed him once again; but for Crane her kisses were starting to mean nothing as he grew needy of her.

Crane needed to be inside of her at that very moment; needing to touch her passionately and watch her gasp for air, he wanted to hear her moan his name while she clung to him for dear life.

He pulled away from the kiss and moved Jackie's hand away from him as he completely pulled his member out of his pants before adjusting himself in between her slender and pale legs that welcomed him openly.

"Oh god, Jonathan…" Jackie cried out in a moan; she arched her back and rose slightly off the bed as Crane entered her entirely.

Jackie's hands were spread along the silk bed sheets while she took in a deep breathe before looking back at Crane.

Crane thrusted again against Jackie as he grabbed a hold of the headboard of the bed; pulling himself as he continued to thrust.

Jackie gasped for air before grabbing Crane and pulling him in for a kiss which distracted Crane as he let go of the dashboard and fisted into a pillow next to Jackie.

"Baby—yeah, don't stop!" Jackie moaned as Crane's vigorous thrusts made her jiggle in his arms.

Crane groaned as he began to nibble on Jackie's ear while continuing to thrust into his wife; who he knew was over doing her moans and groans, so he expected her to 'fake' her orgasm to impress him.

He stopped in the middle of a thrust and looked down at Jackie who looked up at him confused.

"What?" Jackie asked.

Crane held tightly onto Jackie's wrists as he pressed them on either side of her; Jackie looked him over closely as she saw something unusual in his eye.

"Jon?" she asked.

Crane let out one hallow breathe as he leaned down and kissed her ear "There is no Crane, only Scarecrow." He whispered.

Jackie let out a deep breathe as Crane thrusted into her deeply, forcing her to wince in pain as Crane kept going.

"Ow. Jon!" Jackie winced, trying to push him away but couldn't budge him as Crane kept going.

Jackie huffed as she managed to push Crane far away enough to roll over to where she was on top.

Crane snapped out of his self-centered zealous phase; Jackie removed Crane's pants entirely before removing her night gown and throwing it on the growing pile of clothes.

"…Doctor Crane…I'm only going to say this once—I am your wife and you're job in life is to make me happy…but when your 'friend' Scarecrow shows up…it irritates me so much." Jackie remarked as she began to ride her husband; forcing the headboard to hit the wall.

Jackie forced Crane's hands on her waist as she rocked back and forth against him with every moan and groan setting the pace for both of them.

Crane began to thrust against her; forcing Jackie to buckle her hips and moan loudly for the whole house to hear.

"You like that?" Crane groaned, thrusting against Jackie as he leaned forward to hold her as they both began to grind against each other.

Jackie moaned as she held Crane tightly as she continued to ride against his shaft while she felt a building of sensation inside of her body.

"Jo-Jon-oh, yeah Jonathan…right there!" Jackie moaned, as she felt her orgasm beginning to bubble inside of her.

Crane continued to thrust as he felt Jackie's walls tighten around his cock, he let out another groan as he held Jackie in the same position.

Jackie felt her orgasm building bigger and bigger until she could no longer hold it back any longer.

"OH JESUS JONATHAN!" she moaned loudly, letting her orgasm spill out of her like a waterfall.

Crane continued to thrust before he felt his coil spring free from within him; his face buried in Jackie's chest as he relaxed for a moment.

Jackie felt off of Crane and relaxed in the cool sheets of the bed and stared at the ceiling while they both tried to catch their breathe.

Crane turned to Jackie and smiled as he watched her before pulling her in close to cuddle with her "I love you." He asked her.

The woman giggled as she kissed her husband "I love you too…" she whispered to him.

The silence was comforting as Crane reached to turn off his lamp when the knock of a five-year old hand came into contact with their door.

Crane grumbled as he turned to Jackie "Son of perfect timing…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." She remarked, getting out of bed and reached for her night gown.


End file.
